Reunite
by Dr Adipose
Summary: I wake up from a strange dream... All I can remember is the name Holy Rome. What was it? Why do I find it so important? GerIta fanfic, with possible PruCan and Spamano on the side. It's kinda OOC too. T to be safe. If you don't like yaoi, don't read. Also, let me apologize for weird updates... I'm not used to this site yet or writing fanfic in general.
1. Dream

"Holy Rome!" I'm in a sunny meadow blooming with white daisies and grass up to my ankles. Holding a broom in my hands, I run towards the boy I called out for. Holy Rome... Why does that name sound familiar? Who is that? The boy, who I assume is Holy Rome, turns and sees me. His blonde bangs fall just down to his face, barely reaching the pools of blue in his eyes. He wore a black cape with a white cravat and a hat, also black, that almost looked like one of a pirate. I run up to him, his face turning slightly red. I call out his name again.

"Holy Rome!' He calls my name back.

"Italy!" He starts to run back to me. Suddenly, our surroundings change and we're surrounded by darkness. The grassy meadow turns into an intangible black floor. The once blue sky is now black, yet somehow there's still light in here. Light enough for me to see Holy Rome anyways, who's looking as confused as me. I reach out to him and call out his name again, but no sound comes out of my mouth. He looks to me and I see tears stream down his face as he mouths a 'goodbye, Italy.'

Holy Rome pieces apart, one by one, each part of him turning itself into a murder of crows. I reach out for him as I see the last bit of his teary-eyed face disintegrate into crows. The crows fly away, their black coats barely visible.

And that's when I notice something. I'm falling down into my shadow. The ground beneath me is suddenly gone. The darkness starts to fade and I see the meadow again. I see the ground get increasingly closer. I close my eyes.

And that's when I wake up.


	2. Necessary Comfort

My eyes jolt open, staring at the cieling. It's still dark. I curl up into a ball underneath the blankets, but straighten again. I turn to my side to look at Germany, still asleep. His blonde bangs are showing. I almost like it better than when they're slicked back.

I scoot closer to him, hoping for his warmth to comfort me, whether he knows it or not. I move his arm and place it under my head. He shifts in his sleep, rolling to his side and wrapping his other arm around my torso. He comforts me unconciously, and I wrap my arms around his upper back. I can feel my face flushing with red. I lay my head against his bicep and close my eyes so I can fall back to sleep. But before I do, I remember that Germany is generally a light sleeper. Well, 'aware' would be a better word. Wouldn't he notice that I was there, cuddling him? With that thought in my mind, I drift off to sleep.

* * *

Germany wakes me up the next morning. He was still asleep. I woke up from his stirring before he opened his eyes. He saw me and blushed just a little. I looked up and smiled at him, feeling the red flush my face.

"Good morning, Germany!" I exclaimed cheerfully. He looked happy for a second before he spoke.

"What the hell are you doing in mein bed?!" he yelled fairly loudly, standing up off the bed. A reaction I anticipated. It happens all the time.

"I wanted to be close to you!" I told him honestly. "I had a weird dream last night, but I can barely remember it..." Germany stopped for a moment and sat on the the edge of the bed.

"What was it about?" he asked rather sincerely.

"I can't remember it... the only thing I remember is... 'Holy Rome.'" Germany's pupils dilated.

"Ah, yes. I've heard of him. I never got to meet him, but Bruder told me many stories of him."

"Prussia did?"

"Ja... apparently he existed before I was born. If you want to know more about him, I think you should talk to Austria and Hungary. Bruder always gets sad when he talks about him." Germany looked forlorn. I never thought about Prussia getting sad. It seems unlike him. I got out of the bed and got dressed, Germany doing the same. He slicked his hair back, leaving a few bangs hanging down. I brushed my teeth quickly and started towards the door.

"Germany! I'm going out for a while!" I yell to him as I open the door.

"Good! I can finally get some work done." I fake a smile and walk out the door. I know he doesn't really mean what he says. But still... it hurts sometimes.

* * *

I took the shortest bus route to Austria's house. _Grazie_, Google Maps. I got off the bus and walked the rest of the way. Hungary was sweeping the front porch with her broom when she saw me. She broke into a smile.

"Oh, Italy! What brings you here?" She ran up to me, her long, wavy brown hair flowing behind her. She wore her normal green-white maid dress and headband.

"Hi, Hungary! I need to ask you and Austria something."


	3. Prussia's Melancholy

"You're asking about Holy Rome?" Hungary asked me, astonished. We were sitting on the leather couch in Austria's living room, sipping tea.

"Eh? Why are you so surprised? Is it a bad thing?"

"No, not at all! It's just... I didn't realize that you couldn't remember him." she replied softly.

"He deserves to know," started Austria, the mariazell curl in his black hair swaying back and forth. "Holy Rome was a big part of his life."

"Then why can't I remember him?" I asked. I need to know. Why do I find this so important?

"Holy Rome was a smallish empire long ago. He lived here with the three of us. You were afraid of him for a while, but he was head over heels in love with you. You eventually fell in love with him too. When you did, he left for a battle and never came back. I'm sure you remember France breaking the news to you right after your growth spurt." Austria paused for a moment to let it sink in. I'm grateful for that. Holy Rome... my first love. But why did I forget him after he disappeared?

"The reason you forgot him," Austria continued, poking at his mole below his mouth. "is probably because you subconsciously pushed back your pain. You tried to hide all your feelings from yourself, and forgot him almost completely." Austria sipped his tea. I put my hand to my face, noticing that it was wet with tears. Austria set his tea down on the glass coffee table.

"I personally believe that Holy Rome is still out there somewhere, alive and well." I looked up at him. Hungary, who was cleaning while listening to the conversation, nearly dropped her broom.

"He's... alive? But I thought countries who got defeated and disbanded disappeared!" I exclaimed.

"They do. But look at Prussia. That imbecile is still here. A lot of them change names too. Remember the Ottoman Empire? His name is Turkey now, right? A lot of countries also get amnesia after something like that. Ask Prussia, he knows more about this than anyone." I think back to what Germany said. _"Bruder always gets sad when he talks about him."_

"Okay, Austria... I'll go ask Prussia." Sorry Prussia, but I have to know.

I have to.

* * *

I go back to Germany's house. He doesn't notice me come in. I walk downstairs to the basement where Prussia lives. It's dark down here. I turn on the light and see a mess. Clothes were scattered on the floor, with a few beer cans. I see a white-haired man heavily sleeping on a red beanbag chair, an Xbox controller on his lap. He looked like he was having a good dream. I walked over to him and poked at his face.

"Uh... Prussia? Wake up please..." He winced for a second, then rubbed his eyes and opened them, glowing red. He looked really surprised to see me.

"Italy? What are you doing here?"

"I need to ask you something..." I tell him what I remember of my dream, and what Austria told me. His eyes widen and he starts to look forlorn. I start to have second thoughts about asking him. "Austria told me to ask you about this," I finish. Prussia hesitates for a second, then starts to speak.

"Italy, about Holy Rome..." he starts but then thinks about something and then appears to change his mind. "No, about disappearing. Not all countries disappear, as you know. Every nation has the power to keep one thing alive to be alongside them. I keep my awesome little Gilbird." The yellow chick poked his head out from behind Prussia. "But if you have a strong mind, you can keep another one. If it's a dying country," he paused for a second. "You can nourish them back to health." He stops to let this sink in.

You can keep a country alive? Along with your pets? How is that possible? I gestured to Prussia to continue. He did.

"I did that for Holy Rome," he started. "And with Austria's help, he repayed the favor."


	4. Dream Myself Home

I walk to my house in Florence, thinking about all the things I learned from Prussia and Austria. You can keep countries alive, along with pets, if your mind is strong enough. Holy Rome, my first love, was kept alive by Prussia, and later returned the favor. Prussia didn't say anything after that. I open the door to my house, thinking about everything. I saw two amber eyes looking up from a laptop on the desk on the left wall. Romano looked at me, his dark brown hair curl bouncing up a bit to the left.

"Welcome back. I take it you were at the potato bastard's house last night?" Germany! I completely forgot about him. Wait, how could Holy Rome have disappeared before he was born if Holy Rome helped Prussia stay alive? Romano started to look concerned.

"Yeah, though I've been all over the place today."

"What have you been doing?" I thought about it for a second, then decided to ask him too.

"Romano... did you ever know Holy Rome?" Romano nearly fell out of his chair. He sat up and collected himself.

"I never liked that bastard," he started. "But you did, so I put up with him." He paused for a second to drink some water. "I knew the day would come that you would ask about him." Romano looked a little defeated.

"Prussia said that he's still alive," I explained. "Do you happen to know where he is?" Romano put his palm to his face.

"If you haven't figured it out by now, I can't tell you. You'll know soon, Veneziano. I swear it." I don't know what he meant by that, but I went with it anyways.

"Okay."

* * *

I had another dream that night. This time I was outside my body, looking at the back of the child version of me. He wore the green and white maid dress that was similar to Hungary's. An auburn hair curl stuck out of the left side of his head. I noticed that he was holding the same broom from the last dream. Wow, I was a cute child. I kinda looked like a girl though.

I feel a hand on my shoulder and turn around quickly. The handsome man who touched me had messy brown hair. He wore armor and a red cape. He smiled at me with his stubbly face and deep amber eyes.

"Grandpa Rome?" I looked up at him, astonished. It's been a long time since he appeared in my dreams. He smiled and nodded.

"It's been a long time, Veneziano." He looked back up at the child me, who was running. It was the same grassy meadow from my last dream. I watched as Grandpa stood behind me. I saw Holy Rome, standing with his back to... What was Japan's word for small and cute? Chibi? I'll call him Chibitalia then. Chibitalia called out to him.

"Holy Rome!" Holy Rome turned around and saw little me. He blushed and ran up to Chibitalia. Behind him, I see two faint figures. One was really tall and had long blonde hair and really blue eyes. He looks a lot like Germany.

"See him back there? That's Germania. My best friend." Grandpa Rome told me, leaning over a bit to look at me.

"But if that's Germania..." My heart skips a beat as I realize who the second figure is. Germany looks just about as surprised as I do. We focus our attention back on Chibitalia and Holy Rome.

"Italy! What are you doing here?" Holy Rome said.

"I had to see you before you left, Holy Rome!" I start to understand now.

"Go back to the house, Italy... I need to leave!"

"At least take something to remember me by..." Chibitalia held out his broom to Holy Rome. Holy Rome took it and held it with both arms.

"I could never forget you... Italy." He moved in closer and kissed Chibitalia. My first kiss. Chibitalia, tears in his eyes, kissed back. After a moment, the two pulled away and Holy Rome walked away, waving to Chibitalia. Chibitalia waved back.

"Bye, Holy Rome!" Chibitalia turned around and ran directly to me. He jumped into my arms. I caught him and held him by his armpits. I look up and see Holy Rome offering his broom to Germany. Germany took the broom and held it with both hands, then looked up at me. We stared at each other for a second, then started to walk towards each other. Germania and Grandpa just watched. They glanced at each other and smiled, then continued to watch us. Chibitalia jumped out of my arms and stood with Grandpa Rome, who picked him up. Holy Rome stood in front of Germania. Me and Germany continued to walk towards each other.

We were about three meters apart when Germany was swarmed by a murder of black crows. The crows didn't harm him though. His normal green military outfit suddenly turned into the black cape and cravat that Holy Rome wore. His slicked-back hair turned into bangs that went down to his eyes. Holy Rome's hat materialized on top of his head. Immediately afterward, I was surrounded by a flock of white doves. I was suddenly wearing my old green and white maid outfit that Italia wore. Germany and I stopped walking when we were about half a meter away from each other.

"Italy." He said.

"Germany." I said back. He thought for a second and then held the broom out to me.

"I'm home."

* * *

**Okay, I need to know if I should end it here or not so I beg you, give me feedback!**


End file.
